A variety of limitations and problems have been identified in ink jet printing devices which utilize micro-electromechanical (mems) processing techniques in the construction of their print head to form thermal bend actuator devices for the ejection of fluid such as ink from an array of nozzle chambers.
An inkjet printing device which overcomes or at least ameliorates one of or more of such limitations and problems are desirable.